


He’s a powerful witch or something like that.

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pining Derek, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: "The first thing that came to Derek's head was "I was right all this time" and then "Oh, shit, I was right all this time"."Or: Stiles makes a spell and it affects Derek and his pack.





	He’s a powerful witch or something like that.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aredblush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/gifts).



> My gift for Aredblush who requested: magical!Stiles, clothes sharing, confessions, and accidental hand holding (not so accidental but it has "hand holding" haha).

     The fact that Stiles was, somehow magical, wasn't really a surprise. Derek has seen what the kid can do with the mountain ash and, besides what Deaton said about being something common that anyone could do, he knew the Druid was lying. Yes, maybe he didn't hear his heart shutter when he said it, but he knew it wasn't true, Stiles was special, why? Because he saw many people try to use the mountain ash and it wasn't the same. Make a little circle was more difficult and less powerful for them, but Stiles? Stiles made a circle around a whole building and it was so strong that he had to ask the kid to break the circle.

So, yes, Stiles was especial, he was powerful, he had something inside of him and it was more than a little spark. Maybe Deaton wasn't lying and he really thought that Stiles was just a lucky guy with abilities to control the mountain ash. Deaton was really biased with Scott, like Scott was holding the secrets of the world.

If Deaton had looked a few inches to the side, he could have seen Stiles, maybe Stiles wasn't holding the secrets of the world, but maybe he could find them.

The thing was, at the beginning it was just a supposition, Derek "thought" that Stiles was especial, he liked to spend time watching him and he noticed a lot of things, but nothing out of the common, and then, Erica brought that stupid book and the first thing that came to Derek's head was "I was right all this time" and then "Oh, shit, I was right all this time".

 

Derek arrived home one day and saw his betas play with some things in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" asked the alpha, walking to where his betas were playing and took a mouthful of the air. Not because he wanted to smell what they were cooking, but because Stiles was with them and his smell was so... sweet and sometimes Derek wanted to bite him, lick all his body...

Erica popped a smug grin, she knew, of course she knew.

"I found this book in the library" The girl danced while holding the book in front of Derek.

He couldn't read it, she was moving a lot.

"A magic book, it has a few spells and we're trying to make this potion" Said Stiles, pointing to a page.

"A potion for courage?" Asked Derek, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes!" Erica jumped and clapped her hands. "Baby Isaac is in love and he's really shy, we're trying to help him, he's going to gain all this courage and ask the girl if she wants to go on a date with him" informed Erica.

"It might not work, we... we find it inside an old library, Boyd tried to do this spell early" Isaac pointed to the 'be more strong' spell "and it didn't work, so I think everything there is fake, but, Stiles arrived and he was like 'Ah, sounds like fun, let me help you!' and here we are"

"It's because you don't believe in it" sing song Stiles "and I do, this is going to help you, this is going to work, remember, if you believe enough, it'll become true"

"Where did you learn it?" asked Derek, not that he cared, but he wanted to talk with Stiles.

"I don't know... a TV show? Deaton? A book? Porn? It doesn't matter, what matters is that it's ready!"

Stiles took the recuperar with historia hands, but Stiles, being the clumsy boy that he was, stumbled upon his own feet antes the liquid inside fell in Derek and Derek's pack. Mostly un Derek, because he grabbed Stiles’ arm, preventing him from failing.

“Stilinski! What the hell?! This is really cold! How is that even possible? You just turned off the stove, it was boiling one second ago” said Erica.

“Oh god, I’m sorry, are you okay?” asked the human.

“I’ll be okay when I change my clothes” answered Boyd and he started to walk towards his room.

“Yeah, I need to change my clothes too” said Isaac.

Erica didn’t say anything, she just walked out of the kitchen.

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean this to happen” explained the boy.

“It’s okay, it was an accident and nobody is hurt, don’t worry about it” Derek shrugged and let go Stiles’ waist.

Stiles blushed a little because he hadn’t notice Derek’s hand before and their proximity.

“Okay, I’m going to clean this and then I… I’m going home” Stiles licked his lips and Derek didn’t even try to not look at them, he gave up with that a long time ago.

“I’m going to take a shower” informed the alpha before he left the kitchen.

When he came back to the kitchen, it was clean and Stiles wasn’t here anymore.

“I guess it didn’t work? I don’t feel like I want to ask Allison out” sighed Isaac.

“What? The mysterious girl is Allison?” asked Derek.

“Yeah” answered Isaac.

“As in Allison Argent?”

“Yes! That one!” Isaac smiled.

“Scott’s ex girlfriend” Derek let out a sigh.

“Uhu, that’s why I didn’t wanted to… that’s why I was scared of… nevermind” Isaac turned on the TV and ignored his alpha for the rest of the day.

 

Derek woke up and took a shower. He went to his wardrobe and started to look for something that weren’t so… black. He found a blue henley and grey jeans. Boots, because he didn’t have anything else. He saw his reflection in the bathroom’s mirror. His beard wasn’t long, he shave yesterday morning, it looked nice so he decided against shaving it.

He walked to the door and took his keys.

“Where are you going this early?” asked Erica. She was in front of the TV, eating her cereals.

Derek clenched his hand around the keys. Where was he going? He knew where but… why?

“Outside” was his answer.

“Well, duh, I can see that”

Derek didn’t answered.

“Okay, not my business, I get it” she rolled her eyes and returned his attention to the cartoons.

“Right” Derek said before he went “outside”.

“Outside” was, apparently, to the forest to find some flowers and then Stiles’ home. He parked the camaro in front of the house, the patrol wasn’t there, the sheriff wasn’t at home, but just in case, Derek tilted his head to hear. Yes, just Stiles’ heart beat.

He got out of the car and walked towards the door and rang the bell. A few seconds after, Stiles opened it.

His hair was a mess and he was wearing a Batman pajama.

“Oh, hum… hello?” Stiles was really confused.

“Hi, I brought you flowers” Derek frowned. Yes, he did it, but why?

“Thank you? But why? Are they like, magical and I can use it against vampires or something like that?” Stiles took the flowers “they are cute, by the way”.

Derek saw the flowers “No, I don’t think so, I think they are just flowers, I found them inside the forest”.

“...And?” asked Stiles.

“What?”

“Come on, you found this in the forest and what? You ran here to give it to me?”

Derek shook his head “No, I came here in the camaro” informed Derek.

“Ah, okay, listen dude, this is really… weird, but, thank you! I really appreciate the… detail?”

“You’re welcome” Derek shook his head again and walked towards the camaro “What am I doing?” he asked to himself before starting the car.

 

“Alright.. something weird is happening” was the first thing that Isaac said when he arrived to the loft “I wake up this morning and the first thing that I did was going to Allison's home… and I asked her if she wanted to go on a date with me, and I don't know why, I was really scared and my head was like 'don't ask her, don't ask’ but I asked anyway… and somehow she said yes?”

Erica clicked her tongue “okay I know what's happening, Stiles’ spell worked”

“Of course not, it can be because of Stiles! this shit is really strong, it has to be a really powerful witch or something like that” commented Isaac.

“No, hum, it was a Stiles, it, hum… it affected us too, Boyd and I, I mean…”

“What did you do?” asked Isaac.

“We are... dating now?” said Erica.

“Oh okay so, it worked, holy crap how powerful can Stiles be? I was out of my five senses, I was like this part of me that is always hiding went out and took possession of my body, it was me but it wasn't me me”.

“Yeah I totally get it!” Erica yelled.

“Yeah” said Boyd “I think it might be because the book said tate person just need a small sprinkle and we almost took a shower with that”.

“You are so intelligent, honey” Erica kissed Boyd's cheek and smiled “so hot”.

“Okay stop that, please” pleaded Isaac.

“At least I don't feel the effects anymore” comment Erica “I think it works until your wish becomes true”.

“Maybe” accepted Isaac “I don't feel like that anymore either, what about you Derek?” Asked the beta.

He has been listening in silence since the beginning of the conversation, but now all the attention was on him.

“I'm okay” said Derek and his heart beat reminded steady.

“Maybe it doesn't affect him because he's an alpha?”

“Yeah... maybe” said Erica but she didn't sound really convinced of her own words.

 

Derek ignored his beta and went to the kitchen, he was hungry, it was late. But, wait, maybe Stiles was hungry too? Maybe he should go to the supermarket and buy something for them. Or maybe they could go out to eat something? Yeah, no, maybe he should buy some curly fries, hamburgers, milkshakes and invite himself to Stiles’ home —again— and watch a movie together. Stiles likes movies, he spends his days watching things on netflix. Yes, it sounded like a nice idea.

He took his walled and his keys.

“Where are you going?” this time was Isaac who asked.

“Outside” was his answer and he left home.

Derek doesn’t know how he knows, but he knows which one is Stiles’ favorite place to buy curly fries. He bought everything and drove towards the human’s home. The patrol wasn’t there, maybe the sheriff was working a double shift.

Derek didn’t rang this time, Stiles was in his room it’ll be faster if he just climbed, so he walked around the house and jumped to the tree with grace, he knocked the window and in a few seconds, Stiles was in front of him.

“What the hell, dude? Do you want to give me a heart attack?” asked Stiles but he let Derek in “Why are you here? And why didn’t you use the door like this morning? Does it have something to do with the bodies?”

“Bodies?” Derek was confused, he didn’t know about it.

“Yeah, my dad is working on a new case, he said something about two bodies at the entrance of Beacon Hills, well, he didn’t say it, I spied when he had a call, but” Stiles moved his hands in a ‘you know’ gesture.

“No, I didn’t know, but I’ll check with the rest of the pack, tonight”.

“Oh, okay, do you want me to call Scott?” offered Stiles.

“Yes, tonight, at nine o’clock, tell him to meet us in the loft”

“Us as in ‘you, your betas and I’ or as in ‘me and my betas’?” asked Stiles.

“Yes, you’re coming, but just because I know you’re going to do something stupid if I don’t let you join, but you’re going to be by my side all the time”.

“I, yeah! I’m, _yes_!” Stiles made a little dance and then hugged Derek “Thank you, and what is that? It smells like…”

“Ah, yes, I brought you something to eat” Derek extended the bag to Stiles. The human took it, finished the message for Scott, sent it, he put his cell phone inside one of his pockets and opened the bag.

“Curly fries! Yes! Thank you! But wait, why?” Stiles arched one eyebrow.

“Because…” _thank you to your spell I have this part of me who wants to court you so you can be my mate_ “Just because”

“But this is a lot of food…”

“Yes” and yeah, he didn’t want to ask but he wanted to ask at the same time “I was wondering if you want to see a movie, so maybe I can stay and eat with you?” he finally asked.

“Ah... Sure, I’m free anyways” Stiles’ cheeks were pink, he took his laptop.

God Derek wanted to kiss his cheeks. But Stiles’ smell told him that if he tried to kiss him, Stiles would be more than okay with that.

He wasn’t blind, and even if he were, he can smell him, he knows, Stiles finds him attractive, but his past relationships were… horrible was a soft word to describe them.

Derek doesn’t want Stiles to got hurt or something worse, especially because Stiles, unlike Kate, Paige and Jennifer, is his mate and he wants him, but he wants him safe. The spell obviously doesn’t give a shit about it.

“What do you want to see?” asked the boy, with a big smile in his face.

“Anything is okay”

“Okay, what about Spiderman homecoming?”

Derek made an affirmative sound and took a seat beside Stiles, he unlaced his boots and took them off. Derek climbed in the bed, until his back was against the headboard. Stiles put the movie and he settled next to Derek.

The movie was interesting, he had seen the other movies, his betas made him do it, but this spiderman was younger and he find him even more interesting because he was in the same timeline than the avengers, yes, he saw the avengers too, because of his betas, they even went to the cinema to see —almost— every movie.

The food was over and the movie was half the way, and since Stiles wasn’t eating anymore he started to move. Like, a lot. And Derek’s solution? He put his arm around Stiles and, kind of hugged him.

Stiles remained still a few seconds and then he leaned against Derek’s chest. It was really comfortable.

They remained in that position until the movie was over and the credits were rolling. He was happy, his wolf was happy, Stiles smelled like happiness. He wanted to say it, he wanted to tell him he was his mate and break the spell and date him forever.

“Stil…”

“Stiles!” the sheriff yelled from the front door “I saw Derek’s car outside, is he here because of the bodies? I know you were listening this morning”.

“Get up, I don’t want him to see us like this, he’s going to misinterpret it” whispered the human.

Derek smirked but let Stiles go, the younger boy closed his laptop and get up from the bed.The werewolf took his boots and laced them again.

“Yeah, he’s here, we were talking about it” yelled back to his father.

“Okay, so, you know what it is?” asked the sheriff, now from Stiles’ bedroom door.

Derek was still on Stiles bed but now he was sitting there alone, Stiles was in front of his desktop.

“No, but I’m going to send my betas to investigate tonight” said Derek.

“We’re having a pack meeting tonight, so, Scott and I are…”

“No” sentenced the sheriff and crossed his arms “you think that I’m dumb but I know you convinced them to take you”.

Stiles gapped.

“Sir, I want to take him to my loft” the sheriff arqued one eyebrow “If it’s something supernatural, we’re going to need him, he’s the best doing the researches, and if it’s something supernatural, It’s dangerous if he’s far from the pack, he smells like us and it wouldn’t be the first time that something supernatural tracks him and tries to use him to its advantage”.

“Because he’s just one human” said the sheriff.

“No, because he is the strongest link in our pack. Without Stiles we don’t have Scott nor Allison, without him we don’t have Lydia nor Danny, they’re in my pack because of him, he’s the reason of why my pack is so strong and that’s why they always want to take him. Without him my pack would fell apart” confessed the werewolf.

The sheriff smiled fondly to his son “okay, he can go, just, please, don’t let him do something stupid”.

“I’ll take care of him” assured the werewolf.

 

The night arrived and with that all werewolves in the pack.

“Okay, we know that something is killing people and we’re going to investigate it” said Derek.

“My dad knows about it, the sheriff talked with him this afternoon, he said he was going to let us investigate but he’s going to be ready if you need backup” commented Allison.  

Derek nodded in aprovartion “The forest is really big so we’re going to make pairs.”

He didn’t had to name the couples, because in less than one minute the teams were formed, Erica took Boyd’s hand, Allison smiled to Isaac and walked towards him, Scott frowned but he turned his attention to Stiles, Stiles bit his lower lip before he walked towards Derek and mouthed a “sorry” to his best friend, who sighed because he had to make team with Jackson.

“Okay, I want everyone here in two hours, if you find something, call me or Chris Argent if it’s dangerous, I don’t want you to fight and get hurt, just, come back here”.

Everyone nodded.

 

The forest was really dark, Stiles was really clumsy when he could see where he was stepping, but now? What kind of word could he use?

The werewolf grabbed Stiles by the waist before he fell on his face.

“Sorry, I didn’t see whatever that thing was” said Stiles.

“It’s okay, here” he offered him his hand.

Stiles’ cheeks were pink again but he took Derek’s hand and leaned a little toward him. The night was nice, it was a little cool but Stiles was wearing his hoodie. They could hear the crickets and the fireflies were flying around them. It was kind of romantic, yes, they were looking for something supernatural that killed two people, but besides it, it was romantic.

Derek intertwined their fingers and Stiles’ heart started to beat a little faster. After a few minutes, the human moved closer to Derek and hugged the werewolf’s arm.

He needed to say it, ‘I like you, you’re my mate’, he needed to say it.

“Stiles…”

“Yeah?” asked the human, his face was really close to Derek’s and the werewolf could count his eyelashes if he wanted to...

“I have to tell you something…”

Derek and Stiles’ cell phones started to ring. They answered.

“It’s Allison, she says that they found it, it’s an omega, she called her dad and he’s on his way”.

“Yes, Isaac said the same thing” assured Derek.

“Okay, I’ll call Scott, I think Chris is going to take care of him, I know you don’t like to see when they… you know... die” finished Stiles.

“Yeah, I’ll leave it to Chris, I’m going to call Erica and tell them we’re going back to my loft” Derek called her and informed them of the situation.

The walk back was quite silent, but Stiles didn’t let go Derek’s hand. When they arrived Erica and Boyd were there.

“Chris called and he said he had taken care of the problem, Isaac said something about having a talk with Scott? so he’s coming back later “The girl looked at where Stiles and Derek’s hands were still intertwined and smiled” and Boyd and I are having a date, so, the loft is all yours” Erica winked and left the place with her boyfriend.

“Okay, that? That was really… weird, even for her” said Stiles after a few seconds.

“Do you want to stay?” asked the werewolf.

“Yes!” Stiles answer was really fast and his cheeks turned red.

Derek smiled and leaned to kiss Stiles’ left cheek. Stiles’ mouth was now a perfect “O”, he looked like that drawing of pikachu that Erica showed him a few days ago.

“Hum… Is this what you wanted to tell me in the forest like one hour ago?” asked the human.

“Something like that, yes”

“What do you mean with ‘something like that’?”

“I… hum… wanted to tell you… you’re magical?” asked Derek.

“What? Is that like, a compliment?”

“No, it’s literal, your spell worked, and it gave us courage, now Erica is dating Boyd, Isaac is dating Allison…”

“He what now?” interrupted Stiles.

“And I want to tell you that you are my mate and I want to date you too because I like you” finished the werewolf.

“I am your, what? Are you serious? You can’t play with something like that, Derek, I know what a mate is, I read everything about werewolves, Deaton lend me books, if I say everything I mean everything so…”

“Yes Stiles, I’m serious” Derek smiled. He could feel how the spell wasn’t working anymore because he finally said what he didn’t have the courage to say before “I really like you and I know you are my mate” he repeated, now without the influence of that spell “I am sure, I want to date you and you want to date me”.

“Yes! I mean, why it wasn’t a question? You asshole” Stiles laughed, but leaned to kiss Derek’s lips “can we talk about this in the morning? You made me walk a lot and now I’m tired”.

“Yes, we can” Derek kissed him again and led him to his room.

Derek let go Stiles’ hand and he searched in his wardrobe for some clothes that Stiles could use as pijama.

“What? Are we already in this stage of our relationship?”

“Shut up, Stiles” Derek rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Yeah, yeah” he took the clothes and walked towards the bathroom “I’m not going to change in front of you, I’m going to be virgin until marriage” joked the human “you better put a ring on it” Stiles kept talking while he changed his clothes.

Stiles came out of the bathroom and climbed on the bed. He covered himself with the sheets.

“What? Not coming?” he waggled his eyebrows.

Derek rolled his eyes again. He took out his shirt, his boots and his jeans. The human gapped.

“Okay maybe I lied about the marriage thing?” commented Stiles and Derek laughed at that.

“Good night, Stiles” Derek hugged his mate and Stiles let out a sigh. He smelled of happiness.

“Good night, Derek”.

 

Derek wake up with Stiles pressed against his body and it could have been perfect, if Erica wasn’t there. Why was she on his bedroom?

“Okay, guys, do you remember when Stiles made that spell and it worked?” Asked Erica, she was hugging said book.

“Yeah?” answered Stiles.

“Okay, so, we need to get out, right now” Erica smiled.

“What did you do?” Derek glared at her.

“I might or might not have tried to make another spell...”

“Stiles made it because he’s able to make magic, he’s a powerful witch or something like that, I don’t know, whatever you do, is not going to work”

Stiles smiled at Derek, he felt really especial when the werewolf praised him. “Powerful” it sounded so awesome.

“Erica, hurry up!” yelled Boyd.

“Well, yeah, it didn’t work but we really, really need to get out of this building right now” pleaded the blonde.

“Erica, what did you do?” asked Stiles.

“I’m going to tell you after, I promise you, come on!”

“Erica it’s going to explode in any minute!” this time it was Isaac.

“It’s going to what?!” yelled Derek.

A thunderous noise coming from the kitchen flooded the loft.

“Oh my, this is so gross, Erica!” said Isaac “You’re going to clean this crap, alone, oh god”

“Okay, give me that book, from now on Stiles is the only one with permission to use it” sentenced Derek.

“Yeah, fair enough…” she handled the book to his alpha and the alpha gave it to his mate.

“Oh god, Derek, help?! I can’t move, this thing is really sticky!”

“No, I think I’m going to sleep a little more” Derek smiled and hugged Stiles with the intention of sleeping a little more.

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my 1st language and I read it 3 times to check on errors because I don't have a beta reader, I hope it doesn't have too many mistakes!


End file.
